


Chapter 1 (The Annexation)

by Erza_Boysenberry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erza_Boysenberry/pseuds/Erza_Boysenberry
Summary: Minor gore trigger warningHistory lesson, after Korea was annexed by Japan they were erased of their culture and were severely tortured and misused. If you did have the misfortune of getting caught breaking a law you could face a deadly punishment. Basically Japanese North Korea, the problem is that most torture methods that were documented were for more severe crimes so the nails in the foot punishment is a dulled down version of a punishment given during the Japanese occupation were they forced them to roll on an open board of nails before cutting the person's head off right before they died of blood loss.





	Chapter 1 (The Annexation)

Chapter 1 (The Annexation)

It was a bright sunny August day, birds were chirping, and a gentle breeze was coming through. But while all seemed right with the world, North and South Korea would beg to differ. Since they were tied to chairs with guns pointed at their heads by the Japanese government. “Sign it!” Japan commanded, unsurprisingly enough North and South Korea reluctantly did so. But North Korea had a plan, in hopes of buying time North Korea told South Korea to sign the document with her human name, just as North Korea had. North Korea now expressed some satisfaction as Japan took the paper. “Soo-Jin and Mi-cha? Really? Your human names?” Japan jeered giving an annoyed sigh.

“I guess you’re gonna have to reprint the document.” North Korea gibed with confidence gleaming in her eyes. Japan just chuckled at North Korea’s plan.

“What’s so funny?” North Korea sneered, uneasiness now filling her voice, as her smirk turned into a perplexed glare.

“While your monarchs didn't sign with their real names either, not that it matters.” He sneered, chuckling as he showed them a copy of the same document with nervously scribbled signatures on the bottom. 

“Think of what you did as a test to show your loyalty,” he teased, plastering a smug grin on his emotionless face.

“Either way, it ain’t over yet,” North Korea declared masking her confusion with a mischievous grin. Her first plan may have failed, but there will always be more.

“Oh quite the contrary, for this battle, was won before it even started.” Japan quipped with a malicious smile, he’ll enjoy breaking these two brats down to nothing later. North Korea's confusion grew and Japan sensing this confusion seized the moment to begin a condescending long history lesson-like speech.

“While you and China looked down on Western influence, I saw an opportunity to learn from them. That being said as I was modernizing I grew increasingly concerned with the western influence in Asia. Using your little run-in with America and France to my advantage. I had you then sign the Amity Treaty giving me a strong foothold on this puny islan-” 

“Actually it’s a peninsula!” North Korea snapped interrupting Japan while South Korea checked his eyes for some spark of humanity but found nothing. Japan just sighed and fired his gun shooting North and South Korea’s braids off. 

“Finally some peace!” Japan thought as he turned to look at their dismay with a satisfied grin.

As their long black braids fell to the ground North Korea shook with anger. She would rather have her head cut off then her hair, but before she was about to retaliate. South Korea rebuked with tears of guilt stinging her face as she exclaimed sullenly. “Hair links us to our ancestors and parents, by cutting it off we are dishonoring them! Don’t you know anything about Confucianism?!” Japan simply rolled his eyes bored, for he could care less. 

“You’re being converted over to Shintoism, so it hardly matters.” He scoffed staring them down and then going back to his march-like pacing.

“WHAT!” They exclaimed with dismay, how could he just erase something so dear in their hearts!? Japan left the two to wallow in their own misery, before continuing his speech.

“Anyway, you then wanted to modernize but you couldn't, due to a long-corrupted government. Which also caused a peasant outbreak, but then you asked China for help which breached a treaty I made with him! So I sent my own troops over which started the first Sino-Japanese war, and I obviously won and led to you sign the Treaty of Shimonoseki. Which in turn said you were a free nation, but really all it did was make you closer to me; however, you got scared of the influence I had over you, so this imbecile over here turned to Russia.” Japan stated as he pointed a finger at North Korea who replied by sticking her tongue out. But Japan just gave an apathetic shrug before continuing.

“Anyone with a brain could guess with the amount of time I already spent on you. I was far from pleased, so I went to war with Russia and won. Which led you to sign the Japan-Korea treaty of 1905 making you a protectorate of me. You then signed another treaty to give me more power over you and then finally the treaty which you just signed. The Japan–Korea Treaty of 1910 now annexes you completely. So in conclusion, this battle already was won before it even started.” He concluded satisfied, for he saw this as the first stepping stone in a long road of successes to come.

“Well, aren't you dedicated.” North Korea snapped, Japan just gave a sigh before shooting a bullet at South Korea’s arm with a smile. 

“Sister!” North Korea shrieked, but South Korea just put her hand to North Korea’s lip shushing her. Since she didn't want North Korea to fuss over a bullet to the arm since they had so much more to worry about. North Korea just nodded grimly.

“Remember you’re not the only one who gets punished for your insolence” Japan smirked, “But while from your puny world view I might look dedicated. It is quite the opposite, for you were only a stepping stone in my great conquest for Asia.” He continued staring down at North Korea with that stupid smirk North Korea just wanted to tear off his skull.

“Anyway, handcuffs are boring so let’s do something a little more fun,” Japan said as he took nails out of his pocket. Hammering five nails into each of North and South Korea’s feet, one at a time. “You are to keep those nails in your feet until I summon you to work under me!” Japan commanded, but North and South Korea could only nod for the pain had silenced them both. As they made each painful step following Japan, he belittled them and their culture.

They were allowed to live in Korea until Japan was to summon them to his country. Only then the nails in their feet will be removed as he said. During this period, they could just watch as Japan burned their written history, forced Koreans off their lands and gave it to Japanese families who toyed with their landscape making it unrecognizable. South Korea was crying, and North Korea shook with anger as Japan destroyed their royal palace, Gyeongbokgung, and turned the remains into a tourist destination for Japanese citizens. 

Japan forced them to worship Gods of imperial Japan including dead emperors and the spirits of Japanese war heroes who had who beat them up in the earlier century. He also took 34,369 cultural artifacts solely to humiliate them for all the world to see. They wouldn't see them again for another 100 years and then only barely a tenth of the artifacts would be actually be returned. 

After all this, they were summoned to his house, the nails in their feet were removed. But this only filled them with sorrow as he stripped them of the last of their remaining identity, officially becoming ghosts of the short lived Korean empire.


End file.
